Hanare Magoitou
"You'll never be alone when you learn to accept. Receiving is other thing, but accepting and appreciating it is imperative." —Hanare's quote about Acceptance Hanare Magoitou is one of the Protagonists in School Fare. "Hm, a practice dummy? Right on TIME!" Hanare upon meeting Hato Bio Hanare Magoitou was born on 29th December. She was raised in Okuizumo-cho, Shimane Prefecture within a small ferry village. She was raised to learn the kendo. But her heart was set on nitōjutsu. She was determine to learn them, but her father was being strict, afraid that the training of nitōjutsu may injure her. Hanare left her home for a few days to the mountains, her father knew, but never exaggerated. Once she returned, she brought back some mountain mushrooms and salmons. Her families was surprised to see her back home fine and uninjured. She was a bit disappointed that none of her families shows their worry towards her. So, she decided to go on top of Mt. Fuji. Leaving at dawn, she knew that she was followed. But the follower stop following her when she reached the foot of Mt. Fuji. She keep hiking, and hiking until she stopped at a Shinto Shrine to do some praying. After her prayer, a priest there, told her to bring some weapons along if she is to climb Mt. Fuji. She brought along her Asura Wakizashi and specially crafted Iteyori Umabari as her weapons. She continue climbing up the mountain. After a few checkpoints, she encountered some demons. She fought valiantly against them, she noticed that only the Iteyori is effective against them. She uses her special skill, Dawnbreaker against the demons. The demons bursts into an explosion of flowers. Ironically, she did not know that she can perform Floral Finishers. Once reaching the top, she was very exhausted, until, she lost her footing and went rolling down the hill. "Warrghhh!!!!" she screamed. Once she woke up, she is directly under a Konohana Tree. She prayed and grateful to have survived that 'downfall', as she rhetorically quoted. Her two weapons shines, then it 'flew' into the Konohana Tree. The weapon struck deep into it, then, miraculously opening a mysterious hole that leads into a portal inside. Personality General Hanare is a hard-working, relentless and brave young girl with a blunt tongue. She speaks in a taunting tone, but her language is underrated. Positive Attitude Hanare is a hard-working, diligent and unflagging young girl that likes to do any kinds of job she is offered. Despite this, she hates housework, although she would still do them out of this attitude. She is quite a competitive good sport. She likes to compete with people, even marking them as rivals, at least temporarily. Hanare is a strict dietitian. She is critical about meals and balance diet. She is not against fatty or oily foods, but just worried of their quantity, not so much to account for their nutritional value. She values the balance through quantity instead of quality. Negative Attitude Hanare is a bit cocky, sarcastic and bold at the same time. But she is vigilant and hasty, so far as anyone could imagine. Despite her cockiness, she is quite pessimistic, bleak and gloomy when things are even on par to worst. This defeatist tends to make dark humor during her moments. She is poor at taunting and most of the taunts she makes are childish, which can somewhat be irritating as she tends to get carried away her her childish taunting. Hanare seems to dislike whisperers, especially when it's between a boy and a girl. This however, does not bothers her when at the library. Appearance Hanare is a young woman of the age of early 17. He has a typical Japanese ethnic face, with long slick black hair which reaches her hips. Hanare is mostly seen with her short-sleeveless yukata-type happi. Her attire is plain indigo, with purple tomo-eri. While the base tomo-eri are white and red in design, the back of the yukata is purple. The cleavage of her yukata is stiched with a pair of bamboo green fabric, seemingly gossamer in distant, but actually cotton. She wears her red tabi with some grey strappings and wraps aroung her zori. Over time, she carry her wakizashi and umabari in her sayas. While one(wakizashi's) is red, strapped with some white clothes and a teal clothe that holds it on her. While the other one(umabari's) is blue, strapped with some black clothes with two window-square-shape insignia with different sizes. Statistics Stats Hanare's stat growth mainly focuses on her Dexterity, Evasion and Speed. She has rather slow MP growth, and very sluggish Strength and Magick growth. Hanare has the 6th best Ultimatum stat growth. Attribute Hanare's attribute is originally a Melee unit. She does not change into a pseudo attribute unit. Weapon Hanare wields a ninjato in her left hand while a shorter, arced blade on her right. Augments Hanare starts off with these Augments: *Intrinsicity *Virility *Rapidity *Item Mixes Hanare unlocks these Augment after the her Friend Chapter: * Assault * Assurance * Erudition * Espionage * Persistence * Riposte * Zeal *Paradigm *Assault * *Confluence I * Metamemory Grid Etymology *"Hanare" means 'apart' or 'away' if translated blindly. It stems from the word 'Hanareru'(離れる) which means 'to be away/separated from'. *"Hanare Magoitou" means "apart grandson's grudge" (ハナレ まご厭う). Trivia *When Zahasuki ran out of ideas what to name Hanare's character, he picked "Hanare" when he is depressed. Hoping the frustration would go away, hence her name means "Away". *Hanare has her own Facebook account and like the others, she is someone that can befriended with. *Hanare shares the trait to play swordsmanship in her free time by using branches or rods, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. Category:Character Category:Young Adult Category:Auroraine Category:Student Category:B Rank Category:A Rank Category:Human Category:Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Category:Spin-off